


Fallin' For Ya

by nhai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, a bit - Freeform, little ooc, my first work for this shipp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Fue solo una casualidad que ambos se cruzaran en ese bar. Pero al final de la noche fueron sus propias acciones lo que los llevaron a terminar juntos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Fallin' For Ya

Las luces de colores que decoraban todo el salón era la única fuente de luz, sin contar las pequeñas luces que alumbran sobre la barra. Muchos cuerpos moviéndose por todo el lugar. En el centro, de forma amontonada, se situaban la mayoría de las personas. Extremidades rozándose, algunas de forma nada inocente, aunque nada se podría esperar de varios adultos jóvenes, que lo único que buscaban era olvidarse de sus semanas llenas de estrés.   
  
Ese era el caso de Tooru.   
  
Como estudiante en su último año de universidad como fisioterapeuta, los fines de semana que tenía libre cada vez se iban reduciendo, y estaba seguro de que en unos meses ya ni sabría lo que era salir y emborracharse hasta el punto de no recordar ni su nombre.   
  
Aunque esos días habían acabado para él hace tiempo, decidiendo que su último año de carrera era más importante, solo esta vez Sugawara lo había convencido para salir y divertirse.

 _"Dentro de unos meses empezará lo complicado para nosotros, y que mejor que aprovechar nuestros últimos días como personas sin ojeras que yendo a un bar y divertirnos un poco."  
_  
Esas habían sido las palabras de su amigo, y sabiendo que no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que aceptara terminó cediendo.

Aunque tampoco es como que hubiera tenido la idea de rechazarlo.   
  
Y ahora, se encontraba en medio de la pista, Iwaizumi, su otro mejor amigo, a unos pasos cerca de él. Había perdido a Sugawara y a la pareja de este hacia un rato, lo más seguro es que Suga hubiera arrastrado a Daichi a buscar más bebidas, o al baño, donde sabía que era mejor no acercarse si es que ambos se encontraban ahí. A pesar de la apariencia de Ángel de Suga, su personalidad alocada rivalizaba con la suya misma. Él mismo había presenciado en primera fila lo caótico que podía llegar a ser su amigo, después de cuatro años de haberlo conocido, Oikawa nunca pensó que tal personalidad se escondiera detrás de su apariencia serena.

A pesar de ambos estar en áreas totalmente diferentes, no había sido un impedimento para que se volvieran a cruzar en la vida. Cómo habían descubierto, las universidades de ambos no estaban muy lejos ubicadas una de la otra, pero para ellos fue toda una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que el recorrido que debían tomar era casi el mismo. Después de muchos encuentros, los primeros un poco incómodos, crearon una rutina de forma inconsciente. Se encontraban en la estación durante la mañana, charlaban un poco y si tenían tiempo, se dirigían al café que estaba ubicado en toda una esquina, que justo coincidía con la calle donde los dos se separaban para dirigirse a sus propias clases.

Una verdad era qué, a pesar de la reputación conocida que se había ganado en la universidad sobre ser alguien "popular" y de gran admiración, tanto de hombre como de mujeres, era que él no tenía un gran grupo de amigos. Los únicos eran sus ex compañeros de tercero junto con Suga, y como un extra, la pareja de él, Daichi. Tooru se negaba admitir que Kuroo, un chico con el que compartía su clase de biología, y que de casualidad trabaja en ese mismo bar donde se encontraba, también era su amigo, eso solo aumentaría el ego suyo.

Mientras seguía pensando en su círculo de amigos y en despotricar contra Kuroo, su vista se movió hacia la entrada del bar.   
  
La entrada se encontraba ubicada unos metros por encima del suelo del bar, lo que daba la sensación de que el bar se encontraba en una especie de sótano, las escaleras le daban una vista perfecta de quién entraba o salía para todos los que estuvieran en el centro de la pista. Fue por esa ventaja que Oikawa vio ingresar a la persona más _hermosa_ que alguna vez haya visto. Estaba seguro de que hasta era más lindo que él, y no es como si Oikawa fuera vanidoso, pero sabía apreciar la belleza cuando se encontraba a la vista   
  
Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a apreciar todos los rasgos de su cara, aunque estaba seguro de que eran igual de finos que él. Su cabello, negro azabache, se acomodaba en rizos que daban la impresión de que se encontraban desordenados, pero que para él encajaban perfecto con su rostro. Los pantalones negros y con pequeñas roturas en las rodillas le quedaba algo suelto, pero junto con la camisa de color palo rosa, que tenía unos botones sueltos en la parte de arriba, hacía poco para acentuar la clara belleza suya.   
  
Lo vio bajar por completo a la pista, para después perderlo de su vista. Sintió un pequeño tirón de decepción por el poco tiempo que pudo observar a tal persona.

Solo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de moverse cuando una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.   
  
— ¡Oikawa! ¡Shitikawa! —se volteó para mirar a su amigo, el cual ahora tenía una leve mirada de preocupación en su rostro. — ¿Estas bien? Te fuiste por unos minutos.   
  
Estaba procesando las palabras en su cabeza cuando la realidad lo golpeó.   
  
— ¡Iwa -chan! ¡Acabo de ver a un Ángel descender del cielo!   
  
— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, idiota?   
  
Después de contarle la vista que había presenciado a su amigo, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Todavía seguían en medio de la pista, pero ahora ninguno se movía, algunas personas que bailaban cerca le lanzaban miradas de curiosidad, otras pocas algo molestas por estorbar en medio de todo.

— Eres un idiota.   
  
— ¡Iwa -chan!   
  
Oikawa observaba escandalizado como su amigo se doblaba de risa ante su historia. Se sentía ofendido ante tal acto desconsiderado de su parte.   
  
Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera volver a hablar, dos personas aparecieron entre la multitud. Ambos con su ropa igual de desaliñada.   
  
— ¡Oigan! ¿De qué se ríen?   
  
— ¡Suga -chan, Iwa -chan está siendo malo conmigo!   
  
— Seguro fue porque te lo merecías.   
  
— ¡Oi!   
  
Después de que Iwaizumi se calmara de su ataque, Oikawa volvió a contar la historia con el desconocido, siendo igual de detallado que la primera vez que la contó. Volvió a recibir dos miradas divertidas.   
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Tú, Oikawa Tooru, que tiene a hombres y mujeres a sus pies, acabas de quedar flechado por alguien que apareció solo cinco segundos?   
  
— En mi defensa, era incluso más lindo que tú, y estoy seguro de que él no debe irse por media hora a hacer quién sabe qué en el baño mientras deja abandonado a su mejor amigo.   
  
— ¡Oye! ¡No hicimos nada, Daichi necesitaba usar el baño! Y como todo buen novio, decidí acompañarlo.   
  
— Tenías que acompañarlo, no arrastrarlo a tus malas ideas. —ambos jóvenes se miraron de forma aguda, siendo separados solo cuando dicho moreno se interpuso.   
  
— Si no les importa, me gustaría mantener mi privacidad y lo que hago en ella para mí mismo. Además, nos quedamos sin bebidas, y como fui yo quien tuvo que ir a buscar la última vez, me niego a ir otra vez.   
  
— Que vaya Tooru, tal vez si tiene suerte puede encontrar a ese tal _Ángel_.   
  
— Iwa -chan, recuérdame no contarte nada más otra vez.   
  
Después de perder de forma injusta, según Tooru, tres a uno, al final terminó en la barra, encargando cuatro bebidas para él y sus amigos. Oikawa estaba agradecido de no haberse cruzado con Kuroo, no tenía suficientes energías para soportar a un cuarto individuo riéndose de él. Mientras pensaba en que debía conseguir nuevos amigos, su vista se volvió a encontrar con _él_.

El mismo chico que había visto cuando entró estaba sentado en la barra con una botella, de lo que creía era agua, en su mano. Ahora que lo veía de perfil y con un poco más de iluminación, Oikawa pudo apreciar el perfil del chico, dos piercings adornando su oreja, y estaba seguro de que desde el costado de su cuello comenzaba un tatuaje de algún tipo de flor.   
  
Si hubiera sido otra situación, Oikawa estaba seguro de que se hubiera acercado con su típico aire coqueto para intentar conseguir su número. Pero ahora reconsidero la situación, viendo a un tercer hombre muy pegado al chico que había llamado su atención.   
  
El tercer hombre se encontraba sentado del otro lado, y estaba casi seguro que era más alto que él, teniendo en cuenta los grandes músculos que sobresalían por su ropa, y no es que Oikawa fuera alguien debilucho, pero estaba seguro que esa persona tenía mucho más que él, tal vez hasta más que Iwaizumi y Daichi. Su cabello se encontraba levantado por las puntas, seguramente con gel, y estaba teñido de negro y plateado. Por lo poco que veía, el bicolor parecía estar diciéndole algo, pero por el leve ceño fruncido del otro no parecía ser algo bueno.   
  
Pensó en que tan buena idea sería intervenir para ayudar al chico, cuando el más grande pasó un brazo por los hombros contrario, acercándolo a tal punto que parecía que rozaba lo incómodo, y estaba seguro que el chico debió pensar lo mismo por la cara de molesto que tenía. 

Y tal vez haya sido culpa del alcohol en su sistema, pero decidió que haría su buena acción como ciudadano esa noche.   
  
Mientras se acercaba a los otros dos, podía escuchar como el que tenía cara de búho le ofrecía algunas bebidas, el otro rechazándolo. Estaba claro que el más grande era de los que no sabían recibir un no por respuesta.   
  
— Disculpa, hombre, estás incomodando a mi pareja. Ya te dijo que no, así que lárgate. —quitó el brazo del más grande de los hombros y se acomodó de forma que ahora su cuerpo estuviera casi en medio de entre ambos, su propio brazo ahora rodeando al chico lindo.   
  
— Perdón, ¿te conozco? —el hombre búho ahora lo miraba, su rostro adornado con una sonrisa divertida después de haber superado la sorpresa inicial.   
  
— No lo creo, pero si sigues molestando a mi chico me conocerás.   
  
Los dos lo observaron, Oikawa se empezó a preguntar si había dicho algo mal cuando sus risas cortaron toda tensión que pudiese haber. Si no estuviera confuso por toda la situación, se habría quedado cautivado por completo de la risa del chico que aún tenía abrazado.   
  
— ¡Oikawa! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Sugawara, que ahora estaba parado a unos metros, con Daichi e Iwaizumi a cuestas, le hablo. Su mirada se movió hacia donde estaban los otros dos y una sonrisa apareció cuando los reconoció. — ¿Bokuto, Akaashi? ¡Chicos, hace tiempo no los veo!   
  
— ¡Suga, Daichi! ¡Los extrañé, chicos! ¡Kuroo también los extrañó! Dijo que el bar había perdido ganancias desde que Suga dejó de venir cada fin de semana.   
  
— Ya lo creo, Suga era su mejor cliente, y el único que podía vaciar la despensa en una sola noche.

— ¡Oigan, sigo aquí!   
  
Mientras Oikawa observaba el intercambio entre sus amigos y el chico que creyó ser un acosador, Iwaizumi se acercó a él.   
  
— Hey, ¿me presentaras a tu amigo?   
  
Oikawa miró a quién tenía abrazado, su rostro estaba algo rojo, aunque estaba seguro que no tanto como el suyo al comprender la situación. Apartó su brazo rápidamente.   
  
— ¡L-lo siento! ¡No sabía que venían juntos! ¡Creí que te estaba molestando!   
  
— ¿Ohoho? ¿Alguien te estuvo molestando, Akaashi? ¿Bokuto no te estuvo cuidando? —desde el otro lado de la barra, el mismo barman que había estado sirviendo sus tragos al principio de la noche se acercó, una sonrisa de gato en su rostro.   
  
— ¡Oye! ¡Estuve todo el tiempo a su lado! —Bokuto, como pensaba que se llamaba el bicolor, se quejó desde su asiento.   
  
— Me sé cuidar perfectamente solo, Kuroo -san, Bokuto -san. Solo fue un malentendido, al parecer.   
  
El chico miro directamente a donde él se encontraba, y por un momento pudo apreciar los finos rasgos de su rostro por completo, estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de brillo, la cual combinaba con el leve rubor que aún permanecía, mientras sus labios, seguramente adornados con algún tipo de bálsamo, brillaban con la luz que daba sobre la barra. Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, de un lindo color mezclado entre metálico y gris   
  
Oikawa pensó que había muerto y ahora se encontraba en el verdadero paraíso.

Así Bokuto procedió a contar el momento "heroico", según sus palabras, de cómo Oikawa casi salva a Akaashi de un posible psicópata con cara de búho, apodo puesto por Kuroo. Después de un momento donde sus amigos se reían de él, Bokuto le habló.

— ¿Entonces tú eres Oikawa? Suga habla de ti todo el tiempo, nunca se calla sobre ese amigo suyo que tiene el ego más grande que su trasero. —Oikawa salió de su fantasía cuando escuchó el comentario, lanzándole una mirada mordaz a su amigo.   
  
— ¡Suga! ¡¿Como te atreves?!   
  
— ¡Bokuto, no se suponía que tuvieras que contar eso! —mientras veía como Suga y Bokuto se adentraban a una discusión, Daichi e Iwaizumi se ponían al día con Kuroo, dejándolo solo a él y al chico del cual había quedado _flechado_.

—Creo que no nos presentamos de forma correcta. Soy Akaashi Keiji. Oikawa, ¿no? —salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre, toda su atención puesta ahora en el otro.

—Oh, claro, ese soy yo, Oikawa Tooru, pero puedes llamarme de la forma que gustes. —tomó asiento al otro lado suyo, la conversación y la música del lugar pasó a segundo plano mientras su mirada se posaba en los ojos contrarios. — También me vuelvo a disculpar por lo de hace unos momentos. Creí que él era un tipo de acosador. No digo que su apariencia se parezca a la de un acosador, solo que creí que estabas incómodo con él. Ya sabes, con los peligros que puede haber en lugares como estos.

Antes que siguiera divagando, la pequeña risa del otro cortó todo pensamiento que anduviera por su cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso, Oikawa -san, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo también me disculpo si la escena anterior se malinterpreta, Bokuto -san suele llegar a ser muy insistente en algunas cosas, pero en realidad es alguien amable.

— Puedo verlo. —comentó, desde lugar veía como ahora ambos chicos de pelo gris se dirigían a la pista mientras se abrazaban, cada uno con una bebida. — Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que conoces a Suga y Daichi de hace tiempo?

— Si, desde secundaria. Eramos de equipos diferentes, pero nos conocimos a través de entrenamientos. Fue divertido conocer a un equipo como el suyo, algo totalmente nuevo en la cancha. En ese tiempo, recuerdo que solían hablar sobre un gran rey con el que perdieron una vez, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo en persona. Cuando comenzaron la universidad, Sugawara me habló sobre el gran rey y como en realidad no eran tan malo como pensaba.

— Vaya, me alegra saber que soy conocido de tan genial forma a nivel universal.

— Es un genial apodo. —ambos rieron, el ambiente a su alrededor se había vuelto más tranquilo. — ¿Puedo saber un poco más acerca de ti, gran rey, y sobre cómo conseguiste ese apodo?

—Bueno, en realidad ni yo lo sé. Un día durante nuestro último partido, _chibi-chan_ , apareció en la cancha diciéndome de tal forma. Aunque creo que debe ser producto de la rivalidad que tenía con Tobio -chan en ese tiempo.

—Oh, así que tú también eres ese _senpai_ asombroso pero egocéntrico del que Kageyama me hablaba. —Oikawa sintió la pequeña molestia en el fondo de su cabeza ante tal descripción, pero la ignoró por el momento. Ya cuando lo volviera a ver se encargaría de su menor.

Siguieron hablando durante todo el rato, ambos conociéndose y descubriendo cosas en común sobre el otro. Akaashi le habló sobre como algunas veces los de primer año de karasuno lo visitarían a él y a Bokuto, algo sobre que los chicos les habían tomado cariño a sus mentores durante su primer año de campamento. Oikawa ya se encargaría de mandarle un mensaje a Tobio sobre cómo estaba robando a su querido mentor.

Hablaron sobre sus carreras, así fue como descubrió que Akaashi estaba en el área de letras y literatura, y como tenía la intención de algún día llegar a publicar sus propios libros. Oikawa también pudo encontrar la confianza para hablarle sobre todas sus teorías conspirativas acerca de los _aliens_ y sobre cómo seguramente habría vida en otras partes del universo.

" _Nuestro universo es demasiado grande como para creer que somos los únicos seres vivientes en él_." Le había dicho Akaashi y Oikawa nunca había estado tan de acuerdo.

Mientras seguían hablando, las personas a su alrededor se encontraban en su mundo, Iwazumi y Daichi se habían alejado un poco mientras que Kuroo, que había estado preparando una bebida para nuevos clientes, ahora se acercaba desde el otro lado de la barra a ellos, su típica sonrisa de hiena en su cara.

— Me disculpo por interrumpir su momento de fantasía, pero mi trabajo es acercarme a preguntar qué tipo de bebida van a querer, si es que ya decidieron. —los dos pasaron su atención hacia él, olvidándose por un momento que todavía se encontraban en un bar. Oikawa fue el primero en hablar.

— Si me permites, Akaashi, ¿podría invitarte un trago? Y no te preocupes, esta ronda va por cuenta de Suga.

— Aunque me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta, Oikawa -san, en realidad no tengo la intensión de beber hoy. Solo vine de acompañante de Bokuto -san.

Oikawa se desinfló un poco ante su respuesta, pero una nueva idea pasó por su cabeza.

— Entonces, conozco un increíble café a unas cuadras de aquí. Está abierto todos los días a toda hora, así que entonces, ¿me permites invitarte un café? — extendió su mano, una invitación a que el otro la tomarla para guiarlo. Akaashi hizo una mueca, como si lo estuviera pensando, para después tomar su mano. La cálida sensación de la palma contra la suya lo reconforto.

—Soy más amante del té, pero me gusta tu propuesta. Guía el camino.

—Chicos, esto se llama traición, sepan que los vetaré a ambos por irse con la competencia. —Kuroo se quejó, pero una sonrisa, más suave que lo normal, se mantenía en su rostro.

Ambos ignoraron el comentario mientras se dirigían a la salida. Oikawa pensó avisarle sobre donde se dirigía a Iwaizumi, pero después lo consideró e hizo una nota sobre mandarle un mensaje luego, después de todo, el chico a su lado era más importante en ese momento.

Era curioso cómo trabaja el destino. La noche había empezado con él quedando flechado con un extraño al azar, y estaba terminando con él, en una cita con el mismo chico que salvó de un supuesto "momento incómodo".

Tooru estaba agradecido de no haber rechazado la insistencia de su amigo.

* * *

_**** Extra:** _

— ¡Akaashi -san! ¡Nuestro equipo volvió a ganar! ¡Y el idiota de Kageyama volvió a golpearse la nariz!

— ¡Idiota, no grites tanto! ¡¿y a quién le llamas idiota?!

— ¡Tú también estas gritando! —ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear en medio del pasillo, cuando la puerta del departamento delante de ellos se abrió, revelando a alguien que en definitiva no era el dueño de dicho departamento.

— _Yohoo, chibi -chan, Tobio -chan_. Hay personas tratando de dormir.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en su pelea. Sus miradas sorprendidas ahora fijas en la tercera persona parada a unos metros de ellos. Los tres se miraron por unos momentos. 

— ¡¿El gran rey?!

— ¡¿Oikawa -san?!

— Que gusto volver a verlos, chicos. Ahora, Tobio -chan, debemos hablar sobre la manera en la que me presentas ante personas desconocidas.

Si Akaashi se había despertado un rato después, con una apariencia mas desalineada que de costumbre y usando una remera que estaban seguros no era suya, ni Hinata ni Kageyama se molestaron en decir algo.

Solo cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron Oikawa le habría dado los buenos días de forma correcta a su _pareja_ , con besos en entre medio involucrados.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> Asi que, este es mi primer trabajo para esta shipp, y aunque no hay tantos material, espero con el tiempo poder subir mas cosas. 
> 
> Cualquier duda o critica constructiva siempre es aceptada!  
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
